Different Decision
by The one and only Naruto
Summary: What if Itachi didn't commit the Uchiha Clan Massacre? What would happen? Read and find out! Mild Spoilers inside. On Hiatus! If you read and review, care about the story I will continue it. NOT UP OR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1: A New Decision

**Different Decision**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Charectors this is a **_fanfic_**  
**

"This is talking!"

'This is thinking!'

**'This is Kyuubi/Inner thinking!'**

"**Kyuubi/Inner talking!"**

**(of course, they can hear Kyuubi's/Inner's thoughts)**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

**

"Itachi has betrayed us! We need to get to Pain-sama immediately!" Konan said.

'He Is my partner, so I'll stick with him as long as I don't get killed. It'd be nice to not be a missing ninja anymore,' Kisame thought.

"Akatsuki retreat!" Konan quietly said to the other members of Akatsuki, " Pain-sama will want to know about this!" Jiraiya walked into the area, only to see one of his students which he thought were dead.

"Konan, you're still alive!" Jiraiya said.

"Yes, and I'm now strong enough to beat you and kill you!" she said. The rest of the Akatsuki members were gone; Konan was the last one to leave.

"Don't under estimate your sensei! Let's take this battle out into Fire Country shall we?" Jiraiya said as he lead her out of Konoha.

'I'm going to kill that person; Pain-sama said, if I have a chance to kill him take it and not to wait for him. I'll finish this by myself,' she thought.

"Sensei, this is your last day of living. Say good-bye to Konoha!" she yelled. The two were now somewhere miles away from Konoha.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Itachi, what was Pain going to make you do?" Kisame asked.

"It wasn't Pain. It was Madara Uchiha! He was trying to force my to kill my clan. He said, if I killed everybody but Sasuke, he'd let him live. Otherwise, he'd kill the whole Uchiha Clan. If I told the Hokage, there would be the same result. I have a question though. Are you still allies with me or not?" Itachi asked.

"If I can become a Konoha-nin, then yes, if no, then I would be part of Akatsuki still," Kisame said.

"Then help me. I can get you into being a Konoha-nin. Help me fight Konan with Jiraiya-sama. He taught Konan."

"OK. You lead the way Itachi." Kisame and Itachi came to Jiraiya's aid. Konan was currently making paper shuriken and throwing them at Jiraiya.

'If her origami is wet will it work?' Jiraiya thought, 'Hopefully it won't.' Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta and told him to spurt oil all over Konan and her origami.

"Gamayu Endan!" (Toad Oil Fireball) Konan was burnt badly, but wasn't even close to dying. Itachi showed up in front of her.

"Amaterasu!" Konan died due to the Toad Flame Jutsu and Amaterasu.

"Itachi, can you give my more information on this group, Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked.

'Why should I stay here? Maybe I should go back to Konoha now. Then I can become a Konoha-nin and do S-ranked missions quicker,' Kisame thought. Kisame was about to leave when Itachi stopped him.

"I'm going to need your help with this, Kisame," Itachi said, "I'm close to chakra exhaustion with Amaterasu. You explain."

"Fine." He turned to Jiraiya. "Akatsuki is an organization which is after the tailed beasts. So far, according to Itachi, there is ten of them."

"Ten? Last time I checked with my spy network, there were nine! I don't know any but you, Itachi, and two of my students," Jiraiya said.

"Yes, I didn't know either. Itachi said the real leader is not Pain, but Madara Uchiha."

"Madara died years ago, fighting the Shodaime!" Jiraiya said.

"OK! Would you stop interrupting me? Well, Madara's the boss, followed by Pain, then Konan."

"So we just defeated the 3rd in command?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, but her chakra was all gone from fending Itachi off in the begging. Then she faced off you without her secret weapon and Itachi came, ready to fight and killed her," Kisame said.

Jiraiya sat down on some grass. "Keep going!" he said.

"Fine! There were five teams. One team was made up of Itachi and I. The next group was made up of Konan and Pain. They are the best duo from Akatsuki. Then comes Kakuzu, who has five hearts, and his partner, Hidan, who is immortal as long as he kills in every 72 hour period. They also have Sasori of the Red Sands, the puppet master and his partner, Deidara, who can make explosive clay from mouthes from his hands. Then comes Zetsu, who works alone. He is an earth type. Last is Madara Uchiha, who must be really lazy and strong to make Pain do all of his work. So far, that's all we know about them. Here are some pictures of them. Most of them are in the Bingo Book, listed a S-ranked criminals, including me. But still, can I join Konoha?" asked Kisame.

"Sure, you told me a lot on Akatsuki. So now they have seven members, right?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, since me and Kisame aren't part anymore," Itachi said. The group left for the Hidden Leaf Village.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Is the Uchiha Clan going to be ok?" Jiraiya asked Itachi quietly.

"Yes, they haven't died have they?" Itachi asked, knowing the answer.

'They are alive,' he thought.

"I have a question for you though. What do you think of Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki, the one who is almost killed everyday?"

"Yes." Jiraiya said.

"He's a bright cheerful boy to be around. I had to watch him on ANBU duty once and he was really nice to the people who almost killed him. I accidentally broke one stall trying to save him once, from a mob of about 30-40 people." Itachi said.

"Well, can he come to the Uchiha District and play with Sasuke? I kind of need someone to take care of him. I'm his godfather," Jiraiya explained.

"Sure, he can stay at my place. Then Sasuke and Naruto can play together and Sasuke won't beg me to help him with his kunai practice."

"Ok, can you take him tomorrow morning at about nine in the morning?"

"Sure." Itachi left and went to sleep. It had been a rough evening.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day......

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, old man! Why did you call me here? I don't think I did any prank on the Hokage Mountain, did I?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am letting you stay with one of my friends. He has a brother your age. I'm sure you'll be glad to meet him!" the Hokage said.

"Ok," Naruto said quietly.

'Hopefully this kid will actually play with me and his brother won't try to kill me,' Naruto thought.

"He won't try to kill me, right?"

"No, Naruto. He actually has saved you quite a few times," the older man declared. Itachi knocked on the door.

"That might be him right now!" He looked at the door, "Come in!"

"Hokage-sama, I am here to pick up Naruto," Itachi said.

"He's right here. Take good care of him!" the Sandaime said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Naruto, are you hungry?" asked Itachi.

'I wonder if he really means it. Oh well. Hopefully he doesn't rub his food in my face,' Naruto thought.

"Yeah! Can we go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asked.

'Great, now he's going to say....'

"Sure. What kind of ramen do you want to have?"

"Can I have two?"

"As long as you eat them all! What kind(s)?" Itachi asked.

"I want to miso ramen!"

"Ok, let's go buy some."

* * *

Later that day, when Naruto walks into the Uchiha Compound.....

* * *

"Wow! This place is huge! But where is your little brother?" Naruto questioned.

"He's over there. I'll take you to him, and you guys can do _almost anything_ you want."

'I have to be enthusiastic for him. It's not that bad I guess. He's not a snot nosed brat,' Itachi thought. The group walked over to Itachi and Sasuke's house and met many friendly Uchihas.

'These people don't hate me as much as the ones on the streets!' Naruto thought. The Uchihas saw Naruto and didn't care that he held the Nine-Tailed Fox, as long as they were the most powerful clan. They walked into the area with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, this is the boy I was talking about earlier," Itachi looked at Naruto, "You can introduce yourselves to each other by yourself. After that I'm going for kunai practice. You guys want to come?"

"Yeah, Itachi-neesan! I want you to help me too!" Sasuke said.

"Naruto? Do you want to come?"

"Yeah," Naruto went closer to Itachi's ear and whispered, when Sasuke was getting his kunai, "But I'm not so good, and I don't have any kunai."

"That's no excuse! You can borrow some of mine. Here." Itachi said.

'Well hopefully Akatsuki doesn't come after Naruto soon. They said they'd wait till they got finances which could be about ten years from now,' Itachi thought, 'Oh well. Might as well have fun with the boys.'

* * *

Akatsuki was there when Kyuubi attacked, so they should be there now. Who do you think made Kyuubi attack Konoha? (Don't answer that question in a review. You should know it.)

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Bye!

-King of All Naruto


	2. Chapter 2: False Alarm

**Different Decision**

**Chapter 2: Akatsuki Revealed!**

"This is talking!"

'This is thinking!'

**'This is Kyuubi/Inner thinking!'**

"**Kyuubi/Inner talking!"**

**(of course, they can hear Kyuubi's/Inner's thoughts)**

**-King of all Naruto

* * *

**

"Itachi-neesan! I hit the target!" Sasuke happily screamed.

"I hit it too! Yay!" Naruto shouted.

"Good job, both of you! Let's go out to eat to celebrate," Itachi said, "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Ramen!" Naruto said.

"I don't really know. Why not go with ramen?" Sasuke said.

Naruto leaped into the air due to his happiness.

---------------------Timeskip--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke had become very good friends. They were like friendly rivals. Naruto had learned his element when Sasuke developed his. Sasuke was a Katon user, as Naruto was a Fuuton user and they both knew many jutsus, and had tried to develop a few of their own. Those attempts didn't come out very good though. They were both academy students, but each with the power of a high Genin.

"Hey, Sasuke, actually go to class today? They are announcing the teams today!" Naruto said.

No matter how hard he tried, Naruto always had tons of excitement in his voice.

"Might as well. We do want out sensei to have a _good_ impression of us, right?" Sasuke said with an evil laugh.

Sasuke had become a slight prankster over the years. He wasn't as good as Naruto yet, though.

"Sure, Sasuke. Let's give our sensei the _best impression we can give him_." said Naruto, laughing like Orochimaru. He didn't know that though.

-----At the Academy----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, Sasuke, sit down in your seats!" the teacher said. It was Iruka Umino, with his assistant.

"Team One will be Haruno Sakura, Ami Yoshodori, and Atsuko Aya, with the Jounin-sensei of...." Iruka announced.

Sasuke and Naruto payed no attention until their names were called. Then they payed full attention.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Daisuke Hyuuga, and....."

Naruto and Sasuke.....(and his fan club) rose up in their seats.

"...Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jounin-sensei will be Itachi Uchiha.

Iruka continued on with the teams.

"Now, you will meet your Senseis in respective areas. Team One Sensei will be at the front gate........................Team 7's sensei will be on the roof."

-----------At the Roof---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi-sensei, what are we going to do right now?" Naruto asked.

A man came to the roof, wearing the Uchiha Symbol.

"Itachi-san, there has been a fight between two shinobi, one of the Uchiha Clan and one not know of. The fight occurred right in your house," He looked towards the team and said, "You will have to meet here tomorrow. The Uchiha clan will be evacuated for the time being."

'Madara, you scoundrel! You attack when the one with the Mangekyou is already out of the compound!' Itachi thought.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you guys stay here. If I'm not back here in about one hour, report to Lord Hokage that I am missing, maybe even dead."

The Uchiha walked up to Itachi and whispered in his ear, "I know that you think is was _him._ It is not

him, and it is some random shinobi from Amegakure, not the one you are thinking about." (1)

Madara, who was hiding near by, under a genjutsu created by his Sharingan thought, 'I'll have to eliminate that man. He knows too much, and he might even know how I am alive. I must erase all traces of that man. He will die on his next mission by a...........' He thought for a second. 'A rock slide? No, Sharingan will stop that. Poison-marked kunai? Too much evidence.' He kept thinking until he got his answer. 'I know, place poison within his food! He'll never think of a way to evade it! He wouldn't use Sharingan to check his food, would he?'

Madara left the area, leaving no trace of any man there. But somebody had seen him. Somebody who overreacted a little too much.

---------------------At the Uchiha Compound------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi reached the compound.

"Why did Madara have to attack at a time like this?" Itachi thought aloud.

He looked inside the compound to see one dead Uchiha, and another dead body, with an Amegakure headband.

'That was a false alert. That one informing me would have been dead if it was Madara,' Itachi thought, ' OH SHIT! I forgot about Naruto and Sasuke!'

---------------Back at the Roof-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 was just goofing around and while they were, one of Madara's henchmen walked up to the Uchiha, now out of site, and watched him. Another one of the henchmen went out to kill Sasuke and Naruto.

The reason was, "Itachi has become too fond of them," as Madara put it, or as Pain put it, "He is too stupid to get a connection with them. For not joining Akatsuki, his little brother and his little brother's friend, must die immediately!"

The henchman was no better than a Chuunin, not even close to a Jounin in power, but could handle three new Genin, right?

The henchman walked behind Sasuke, and as he was about to kill him, his head was sliced off completely, making blood ooze out from the deadly cut, all over Sasuke.

"Hey, watch it! I just got this shirt yesterday!" Sasuke said, unaware of who it was, "What _is_ this stuff? Is it........blood?!"

He got up ready to fight but felt queasy from the decapitated dead body.

"I want you all to meet me here tomorrow at about 9 o'clock sharp. Don't eat breakfast, or you'll choke and throw up. We are going to be taking a test tomorrow," Itachi said.

"Great, I _hate_ tests! We just had to pass a practice test to become Genin, and now this!" He waited for a moment. "Oh well, see you guys tomorrow!" Naruto said.

* * *

TBC!

RNR!

(1)= Somebody knows about him...but who is it?

I was really happy to get a review so soon, in the first chapter, so I gave you this. Also check out my community and fanfics in there. There are only 4 right now. I am looking for staff to hire. If you want to join, please PM me.

Please Review!

-The King of All Naruto


	3. AN:HiatusImportant Info

**Different Decision**

* * *

AN: I have chosen to put this story on Hiatus.

I do not like how this story has been going (even though only one chapter has passed) and I don't feel like continuing it. You all may think, "Shit! A great story is now gone," or "Yes! That horrible story is gone," but the main thing is, I'M PUTTING IT ON HIATUS TO START A NEW STORY AND CONTINUE NARUTO: RISE OF A NEW HERO.

I SHOULD PROBABLY TURN OFF CAPS NOW.

This story is _not_ up for adoption.

Thx, and if you guys really care about this story, I will continue it. Just show me by reviews!

(I get too many PMs, so I can't really read them all. I only read the most important ones; regarding my C2 or my stories. I have put up a poll for which plot line you guys like the most which I will write on. 

I should probably turn off the underlining now. {Too Much Joking-(TMJ) Stupid, right?}

Alert: My pairing poll for Naruto: Rise of a New Hero is still up, but you'll have to finish this poll, then that poll continues. Once this "plot poll" finishes with about 10 votes, I will resume the pairing vote, for Naruto: Rise of a New Hero. That poll will finish with about 40 votes, very close to what it is now.

Thx, and if you want to join my C2, just PM me!

* * *

Choose the Plot (CtP):

Naruto with the Rinnegan

Brooding Naruto who Runs to the Retard, Orochimaru (BNwRttRO)

Naruto, Taught by Yamato from a Young Age-Strong Naruto Fic (NTbYfaYA-SNF)

Naruto, Taught by Yamato from an Older Age-Strong Naruto Fic (NTbYfaOA-SNF)

Naruto, Taught by Yamato from an Older Age-Basic Naruto Fic (NTbYfaOA-BNF)

Naruto, with Someone Sealed Within Him (Have to find out if I do the fic) (NwSSWH)

Kyuubi Teaches Naruto How to Become a Strong Shinobi (KTNHtBaSS)

I was bored, so I put up those little (KnThaeS) things. (Stupid, Huh?)


End file.
